Bases and Boundaries
by 1summersday
Summary: The Barnett Family is obviously close to Conrad's heart. Just how close are they and how does Nic fit into all of this?


"Conrad can we get some granola bars?" Henry asked as they walked through the snack isle of the grocery store together.

"Sure bud just nothing covered in chocolate ok?" Conrad responded pushing the cart beside Henry. "Baseball starts again this weekend, are you excited?"

"Ya, I'm really excited! Especially since you and I have been going to the batting cages. I'm ready to hit a homerun and have you and mom cheering me on in the stands!" Henry says with glee in his eyes.

"We're excited too...should we get some freezies for after the game?" Conrad asks.

"Yes!" Henry exclaims excitedly as he sprints off towards the ice cream section of the grocery store.

Conrad stops and checks his phone as he feels it buzzing in his pocket. It's a text from Zoey asking when they'll be home. Conrad responds and lets her know they're just finishing up grocery shopping and should be home shortly before he goes to find Henry in the ice cream section.

When he reaches the icecream section Conrad see a box of freezies on the floor and Henry beside them convulsing. Immediately Conrad rushes to Henry cupping his hands and slipping them under his head so it hits his hands repeatedly instead of the floor. "You're ok bud, I've got you" Conrad says to Henry as he continues to convulse on the floor. Checking his watch Conrad notes its been about 45 seconds since he got there as the seizure continues. "It's ok..you're ok...I'm right here" Conrad continues to comfort Henry as he rides out his seizure. He looks up to notice that there is a crowd slowly gathering, more to gauck then to help. "Hey! We're fine here thank you, I'm a doctor, keep moving!" Conrad barks as he tries unsuccessfully to get the crowd to disperse.

"Excuse me!" he hears a female voice exclaim as he sees someone pushing through the crowd. Then Conrad locks eyes with Nic who has just pushed her way through everyone. She looks from Conrad to Henry and back again before turning around to the crowd. "That's enough shows over, move on!" Nic shouts as she puts her arms out to usher the crowd away.

As she does so Henry starts to come to. "What's going on?" Henry asks groggily as he starts to stir.

"You're ok Henry, you had a seizure" Conrad explains as he sits behind Henry using his chest to brace Henry while he gets his bearings, gently rubbing his hands up and down Henry's arms in comfort. Once the crowd has cleared Nic comes to sit next to Conrad. "Hi Nic, how are you?" Conrad asks.

"Hi Conrad, I'm doing ok...it's been a long day at work so far" she says. "I wasn't expecting to see you guys here" she states. Nic moves herself in front of Henry and kneels eye level to him "How are you feeling Henry?" she asks as she places a hand on his knee

"Nic! Hi! I'm ok...my head is just throbbing" Henry shrugs it off.

Conrad looks at Nic "I got here after his seizure started, it wasn't even close to 3 minutes so I don't really want to take him to Chastain but if his head is hurting I'm concerned he might have hit his head and have a concussion."

"Conrad, I really don't want to go to the hospital, mom will worry plus we have one last batting practice tonight before the game this weekend remember?" Henry exclaims as he tries to get to his feet.

Nic wraps an arm behind Henry to steady him as Conrad pushes himself off the floor and to the other side of Henry

"Tell you what...I'll make you a deal, we won't go to Chastain but you and Conrad will come to the clinic. We can get you right in and we can do concussion protocol there. What do you say?" Nic asks as she casts a look to Conrad.

"Nic...are you sure…?"

"Yes it's fine Conrad, we haven't been that busy today and I'm just off my lunch now, so I can do it. Sound ok to you Henry?" Nic asks as Henry nods his head.

"Ok, let's get you to the clinic." Conrad tells Henry.

"I'll buy your groceries for you and meet you at the clinic" Nic says as Conrad gives her some money and swaps places with her to support Henry.

"Alright….thanks Nic" Conrad says as he and Henry head out to the car. Once Henry is in the car, Conrad gets into the driver's seat putting his phone on hands free as he calls Zoey and explains the situation, reassuring her it's not an emergency and not to worry too much. They hang up with Zoey saying she's on her way to meet them.

"Conrad my head really hurts" Henry complains as he gets out of the car at the clinic. "I know but I can't give you anything until we get you checked out" Conrad explains as he helps Henry inside.

"Hey Conrad, hey Henry" Alec greets them. "Nic called...I've set up room 2 for you."

"Thanks Alec" Conrad comments as he ushers Henry down the hall. Conrad lifts Henry onto the exam table as Zoey comes into the room

"Oh Henry, are you ok?" she asks as she rushes to his side and moves his hair from his face. "Hi mom, I'm fine..my head's just sore." Henry explains

" Hey…" Conrad whispers as he puts a hand on Zoey's back "He's going to be just fine, the seizure didn't last long, just need to make sure he didn't hit his head too hard." Conrad explains as Zoey turns herself to him embracing his reassuring hug.

A knock on the door "Hey everyone...hi Zoey" Nic greets them as she makes her way into the room. "Conrad I left the groceries in the lobby so you may want to go move those while I check out our guy" she says as she starts to grab the Ophthalmoscope.

"I'll leave you in Nic's capable hands, be right back ok?" Conrad assures both Zoey and Henry as he leaves Nic to do her thing. Once the groceries are in the car and the frozen stuff stored in the clinic's freezer Conrad head back inside to find everyone chatting with Alec at the reception area.

"He's all good, no concussion, just a headache" Zoey explains.

"Glad you're all good bud!" Conrad says as he holds up his hand for a high five.

"Are we still going to go to the batting cages tonight?" Henry asks eagerly.

"I think your head needs a break for tonight" Nic explains as she comes back into the room with the freezies from earlier and a bottle of pain meds. "How about instead Conrad and I come over for freezies tomorrow?" she asks.

"Ok, I guess that's a good deal" Henry says zipping up his coat.

"Give him one of these every four hours to help with the pain and he should be as good as new tomorrow, and ready for the game this weekend." Nic says to Zoey giving her the meds.

"Are you sure he can play this weekend?" Zoey asks

"Zoey, he's a young kid who bumped his head...just like any other kid his age, he's fine...I promise." Conrad says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, thanks guys, I'm sorry you know I'm a worrier, I just can't help it, he's my everything."

"Don't worry about it Zoey...how was class?" Conrad asks as the five of them walk out to her car. "It was really good...thanks again for watching him for me every week. I really appreciate it."

"No thanks needed I love hanging with this guy! We even got snacks for the game this weekend which are in the trunk for you" Conrad explains as he ruffles Henry's hair before Henry gets into the car.

"Bye Nic, bye Conrad. See you tomorrow and at the game this weekend!...Hey Nic do you think you can get off this weekend so you can come watch me too?" Henry asks

"I'll try my best" Nic promises as Zoey starts the car.

Nic and Conrad stand waving in the parking lot as Henry and Zoey drive away.

"You're too good, Conrad, that family is lucky to have a friend like you."

"Well, I have a soft spot for Henry and you know it helps Zoey not to worry when I'm with him. I'm just lucky to have such an amazing person by my side that gets it." Conrad says. "Is your shift over yet? Since there's no more batting cages tonight and we haven't seen each other for three days, I was thinking you, me and a steak at the steakhouse with a bottle of two or wine."

"You're in luck, my shift just ended and I'd say that is music to my ears" Nic exclaims.

Conrad and Nic walk hand in hand with each other back to his car. Conrad opens Nic's door for her and spins her towards him wrapping his hands around her hips, pulling her close. "I love you Mrs. Hawkins."

"And I love you Mr Hawkins, forever and always" Nic says as she reaches up caressing Conrad's face with her hand, the cool metal of her wedding ring brushing his check as she pulls him in for a kiss.


End file.
